Uryu oneshot
by Bitchin'Hippo
Summary: ... One shot for my pale


Name: Hikari Hoshino  
Age: 16  
Height/Weight: 5'0''/97 lbs.  
Eye Color: large and round, and are light brown with long lashes  
Hair Color: Brown hair (her hairstyle is like Erstin Ho from Mai Otome but it's a little longer to the middle of her back) and she also wears a blue bow at the back of her head  
Skin Color: Lighter  
Clothes: It up to you  
Race (soulreaper, human...): Human with power (Her power is healing, it's like Orihime's but it's a deferent kind of healing and she can use hand to hand combo (Tatsuki taught her so she can defend herself.)  
Personality: She is kind-hearted and innocent but she hides her emotion when her stepfather hurt her, when she sees Uryu she begins to be shy and quiet also that she had habit of playing with her hair and fingers and that she can be stubborn sometimes and gets angry quickly for some reason.  
History: Hikari was the only child of a Mexican father and a Japanese Mother. She lived in Mexico until she was 6 when her father was killed by a hollow when he and Hikari were walking on the way home and her father was protecting her when the hollow tried to attack her (which She will have nightmares about her father's death) that caused her mother and her to move to Japan for their safety, also she was 10 when her mother was remarried to a man but a year later her stepfather began to abuse her (like he tried to rape her) without her mother knowing about it until She told her mother when she was 12 and half so that she and her mother went away to her mother's grandparents house in Karakura Town.  
Occupation: High School Student  
Weapon: Katana (it's like the keyblade that appears in the hand in Kingdom Hearts)  
Family: father (dead), mother (alive), her grandparents (alive)and stepfather (Jail)  
Friends: Ichigo (he's like an older brother figure to her and best friend, and is also very protective over her), Rukia (Best friend)and Tatsuki (sister figure to her)  
Weakness: To see her friends get hurt and crying so quick

Hobbies: singing, reading romantic stories, cooking, hanging out with her friends and sewing (dolls which she made for her friends also for Uryu but she was too shy and scared to give it to him)  
Fear: Her stepfather, thunder, lighting and death

Hikari walked into the kitchen of her grandparents home. She opened the fridge, and brought out the milk so she could make herself some serial. After setting the milk down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. As she was searching through the cupboard to grab a bowl, she felt arms wrap around her waist, and pulled her into a warm embrace, but behind that warm embrace there was a cold feeling. And she didn't like that feeling at all, it reminded her to much of her Step Father. She turned her head slightly and looked up to the horrid face of her Step father.

"W-What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in jail!" She screeched. She tried to turn and push him away but she couldn't move, she was frozen in fear.

"Correction Hikari-chan~ I was in jail." He said in a sickening sweet voice.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out. He pushed her body against the counter, preventing her from moving. She thrashed around to free herself put his large hands grabbed both her rests, and placed them in front of her, on the counter.

"Now, Hikari-chan~ Don't move okay." He chuckled and started to kiss her neck. Sniffing in her sweet fumes as his hand traveled to the front of her pajama pant. Sinking his hand under the fabric, he let his fingers graze over her clit before moving lower to enter her vagina. A shriek escaped her pink lips causing the monster known as her step father to bite down into her neck. She felt the warm liquid known as blood trickle down her neck. Tears formed on the ends of her eyes.

"Hikari-chan wake up." A soft voice whispered in her ear.

Brown eyes were shown as her eyelids snapped open. Sweat trickled down her left cheek as she sat up.

"You have a bad dream again?" Her mother asked from the doorway.

"Yeah but I'll be fine." Hikari smiled to her mother to reassure she was okay.

As her mother shut the door to give her privacy for her to change, Hikari scanned the room. Scared her Step-father could be lurking anywhere in her room. She shook her head as she stood up from her bed to put on her school uniform.

"It's just a dream Hikari-chan, he's locked up tight in jail, and doesn't know where you're staying right now. You're okay." She told herself as she began to put on her skirt.

She could still feel his cold fingers roam her body, his disgusting kisses trailing across her neck. A shiver ran down her spine. That was the fourth time in the last week that she had that dream. She finished getting ready for school and slowly walked down stairs, and went to peek into the kitchen. It was safe. With a small nod she entered the room and grabbed a juice box and some bread.

"Are you going to eat on your way to school again?" Her Grandmothers voice came.

"Yes ma'am! I don't have much time, you know my walk to school takes me a long while." Hikari said, before she left the kitchen she quickly kissed her grandmother on the cheek and dashed out.

"I'm off!" She called to everyone in the house before shutting the door.

The whole walk to school consisted of her being paranoid and jumpy. She jumped at two cats who ran out of the bushes, the trees wrestling as she walked passed them, and bells ringing on bicycles as they passed her.

She sighed as she walked into her school. She was safe.

"Hey Hikari-chan!" Came a famine voice. A hand was placed on her shoulder gently, causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh Ru-Rukia-chan, good morning." Hikari stuttered as she tried her best to calm her heart the was beating rapidly.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Ruika asked as she stepped beside the Brunette.

"Just a bit." Hikari laughed lightly. Rukia laughed as well and they both entered their class.

As Hikari took her seat she could feel some one's eyes on her, but when she looked around, no one was staring at her. Sitting down slowly, she still kept her eyes on the class.

'Hikari-chan, you're going insane, calm down. No one's watching you.' She thought as she pulled out her school books. But she couldn't shake the feeling throughout the entire day. She felt like she was going crazy!

"Hikari-san, are you okay?" Came a serious voice.

Hikari looked up after packing her books in her school bag, to see Uryu standing beside her desk.

"Wha, of course I'm okay, silly!" She laughed lightly. God she sucked at lying! She quickly stood to leave but Uryu blocked her path.

"Hikari-san, you know I'm a man that doesn't leave a girl alone until she's happy," He told her, "And mainly a girl whom I like."

Hikairi had missed the last part of his statement since he mumbled it.

"Well then you can let me pass, because I'm A-Okay!" She smiled brightly at him. Again, terrible liar.

Uryu just stared at her, knowing that she was feeling down. He could see it in her eyes, and she was acting jumpy and paranoid all day. But even though he wanted to know why she was upset, and all jumpy he wasn't going to push it.

"Okay, well then, would you like to come get something to eat with me? I haven't spent time with you in a while." Uryu offered. He could only question himself on where all the confidence came from. Normally if he was in this situation he'd stutter and make a fool of himself.

Hikari just stood there frozen. Did he just? Yes he did.

"A-As a date?" She stuttered, blushing like crazy.

This statement caused Uryu to blush himself. He nodded his head, thinking that if he spoke his voice would crack, causing him to sound like a small pubescent boy. Hikari still stood there frozen.

'Is this a dream? Am I still asleep?' She thought to herself. She smacked herself in the head, a little too hard for her liking.

"Hikari-san are you okay?" Uryu practically shrieked. Why had she just hit herself!

"Yeah, just wanted to see if this was a dream or not." She mumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Why would it be a dream?" Uryu asked an eyebrow raised.

"Well…. Because I'd never think Uryu-kun would ask me out." She responded blushing.

Uyru could only blush at this statement. He could tell by her voice that she was being sincere and it wasn't supposed to be an insult.

"Okay then, let's go." Uryu said offering her his hand. She blushed and placed her hand in his. They walked out of the school both blushing.

~~~~~Five months later~~~~~

"Uryu-kun, where are we going?" Hikari asked as Uryu dragged her to the bus stop. The two had been dating for the last three months and ever since then, Hikari hadn't had any more dreams of her father, and when she did Uryu would always come to her rescue.

"It's a secret Hikari-chan, so I would like you to put this blind fold on." He said handing her a blue blind fold.

"I hope you aren't one of those guys that take his girlfriends out into the wilderness so no one can hear them scream when you kill them." Hikari joked as she put the blind fold on. Uryu just made a face as he responded with a 'That's not funny.' Causing Hikari to laugh even more. Her boyfriend was the cutest.

Time had passed as they had gotten on the bus about 30 minutes ago.

"We there yet?" Hikari asked as she squeezed Uryu's hand.

"We'll be there in a few more minutes. Just wait it won't take long." Uryu told her and looked out the bus window to the country side.

'It's really out in the country side huh?' He thought to himself.

He was planning to take Hikari to a little house in the country. She had been talking(Complaining) earlier in the week that she was tired of her troubles and the city they lived in. It's not like she didn't like their city, and he knew that. She meant she just wasn't enjoying her problems, which some consisted within the city. So he rented a small house in the country. He had grabbed some items for her since they were staying the whole weekend there. (By got I mean broke into her house and took some clothing and other items, don't worry it's not creepy at all… Just out of love?)

"Now Hikari-chan, the place I'm taking you is about a mile away from the bus stop, and I won't be able to get us a cab so you think you'll be able to walk a mile?" Uryu asked the brunette beside him.

"Yeah! I've been sitting on this bus for who knows how long." Hikari told him.

The bus had stopped at the bus stop they needed to get off at. Uryu took Hikari's hand to help guide her along. They got out and were met by the cold November air.

"I wonder where Uryu-kun's taking me?" Hikari asked herself as they continued to walk.

About a few minutes into walking Hikari was huddling up to Uryu. It was freezing outside! Her teeth were chattering and she just wanted to huddle up in a nice blanket and drink nice hot coco with extra marshmallows.

"Would you like me to give you a piggy-back ride? It will warm you." Uryu said, and glanced down at her.

"Really?" She asked looking up at him, even though she couldn't see him due to the blind fold.

"Yeah." Uryu said and moved in front of her before bending down.

Hikari felt around for him and found his back. Her hands slid to his shoulders and she bent down and wrapped her legs around him. He took that as a sign to stand and move forward.

"You think I'll like the surprise?" She asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Yes Well I hope so that is." He told her.

"Hey Uryu –kun let's play 20 questions!" Hikari said excitedly.

"No." Uryu said, quickly shooting her down. It was simply because he hated that game, and she knew that.

"But Uryu-kun! What else are we going to do while we're on our way there?" She asked.

"Just walk."

"But I want to do something. Come on Uryu-kun, it's a fun game."

"You're going to make me play, aren't you." Uryu mumbled while making a face.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

Hikari won that battle and the whole way there they played 20 questions, to Uryu's dismay.

They appeared in front of an old traditional Japanese home. Sakura trees surrounding ther building, making it look peaceful.

"Alright, we're here." Uryu said and set Hikari on the ground. "I'll take the blindfold off but I'd like for you to keep your eyes closed even when I take it off and when I say open you can open them okay."

"Okay!" Hikari cheered.

Uryu stood in front of her and took off the blind fold slowly to make sure she had her eyes closed. When he saw she did her took it off fully.

"Alright.. You can open your eyes." He said rather nervously.

Hikari opened her eyes and was surprised to see the beautiful house before her.

"Uryu it's lovely." She smiled at him, "But why are we here?"

"Well," Uryu started and rubbed the back of his head nervously, " You said you were tired of your problems and the city so I thought it'd be good if I took you away. So I decided to rent this house for the weekend."

Hikari could only giggle and hug him. Her boyfriend was so considerate of her.

"Okay, let's go inside then." She said and grabbed his hand to drag him inside the house.

~~Later that night~~

Uryu and Hikari were taking a bath together in the bath house. Hikari was blushing the entire time they were in there, and Uryu had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan.. I won't try anything." Uryu told her.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." Hikari whispered, but quickly regretted it.

'Great now what if he thinks I'm a total perv, and or slut!' Hikari thought panicked.

"What?" Uryu asked blushing more.

"What? I didn't say anything." Hikari said quickly.

Uryu only raised an eyebrow at her, but a smirk soon appeared on his face. While Hikari was looking around the room trying to distract herself from what she just said Uryu made his way towards her.

"Hikari-chan." Uryu whispered into her ear.

Hikari jumped a bit. When did he get so close? He surely wasn't that close before, was he?

"Uh, yes?" Hikari asked not so sure if she should even be speaking.

"Did you just say you wouldn't mind if I did anything?" He asked.

"Maybe.." Hikari said still unsure of what his motive was.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?" Uryu asked gently grabbing her chin with his index finger and thumb.

Hikari shook her head signaling to him that she wouldn't mind. With that Uryu moved closer to her and planted a small kiss on her lips before opening up her mouth a little more so he could slide his tongue in. He slowly moved his way into her mouth making sure it was absolutely okay, and when she didn't fight back he moved it in all the way. His wet appendage touched hers. Hikari closed her eyes. Uryu's tongue swirled around in her mouth. He grazed his tongue lightly over hers coaxing for her to play with him. Oh how he loved the feeling of her hot tongue against his. She tasted like sweet sugar. He could feel Hikari slowly moving her tongue along with his. He inwardly smiled, she was so shy and cute when it came to these things. Feeling his lungs burn with the need to breath he pulled back. But he didn't stop to catch his breath like Hikari instead he moved his lips down her jaw line and to the crock of her neck. He slowly began kissing around until he found a spot that was more sensitive than the others. He slowly began to suck on it, letting her get used to the feeling before he started to lightly nibble on the spot. Hands were soon tangled in his hair. He enjoyed the feeling of her tugging on his strands of hair and began to bite down a bit harder hoping to get her used to the biting before he made his mark. He bit down harder than he intended to, drawing blood. A squeak escaped her lips. He licked up the blood and kissed it several more times in apology for making her bleed.

"Are you okay?" He asked glancing up at her from where his face was. She nodded her head.

"May I continue?" He asked not so sure if she was okay with him going any further.

"Y-Yes. Please keep going." Hikari whispered. Nodding his head he kissed his way from the spot on her neck and all the way down to her left nipple. His lips were now under water but his nose was still above the surface of the water so he could still breath. He stuck his tongue out and swirled the pink perked nipple before trapping it in his mouth. A loud gasp escaped from Hiakri's mouth.

"U-Uryu-kun." She moaned lowly, trying not to be so load. He removed his lips from her nipple and looked up at her, she may have not known it but she was pouting which turned him on even more.

"You can be louder. I know you don't want to be so loud but don't worry we're the only ones out this way. Everyone else is miles away. So be as loud as you want." He told her.

She didn't say anything but he felt like she had gotten his message so he dipped his head back down and began to suck on her nipple some more. His left hand went to her right breast and began to squeeze it and pinch the nipple, gaining more maons from Hikari.

"Oh Uryu-kun." She practically shouted as she arched her back so he could get to her nipples better. He loved the feel of her soft breast in his hand, and the perked nipple in his mouth. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He removed her nipple from his mouth making a soft pop noise. He moved his lips back up to hers in a hungry kiss. He pulled away after some time and started nibbling on her ear as his right hand played with her left breast.

"Uryu-kun.. I'm hot." Hikari spoke softly.

"Would you like to get out?" He breathed into her ear.

"No.. I mean I'm hot and tingly down.. There." She said blushing more. Uryu stopped what he was doing and pulled back to look at her embarrassed face.

"Would you like me to take care of it?" He asked kissing her cheek.

She couldn't answer and only nodded her head.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan. You don't need to be embarrassed." Uryu told her, "Now would you please stand."

Hikari nodded and stood up. Uryu got onto his knees and put his mouth onto Hikari's upper thigh before moving his lips slowly to her crotch. Sticking his tongue out her began to lick at her cliturious .

"Ah Uryu what are you doing?" She asked tangling her fingers in his wet hair.

"Helping you." He responded quickly before going back to his licking.

He began to suck and moved his finger up to trace the outside of her women hood. Not long after she began to pant and felt like something wonderful was about to come over her.

"Uryu-kun something's about to happen but I don't know what." She panted. Uryu nodded his head and began to lick quicker than he had before knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh Uryu-kun!" She moaned loudly as she felt a soothing feeling ran threw her body. "Wh-what was that?" she asked innocently. Uryu only smiled up at her, his eyes glazed over with lust and love. Hikari may have not known this but her eyes were matching his.

"You're so wet." Uryu said as he ran the tips of his fingers over the girls burning women hood. Hikari could only blush at this statement.

"So-Sorry." She stuttered.

"No don't be." Uryu said and lightly pulled her legs apart and leaned in under her. He lightly kissed it.

"Uryu-kun!" She gasped. She didn't get what was happing, before she could stop his actions his finger was already pumping inside her. She squirmed above him, trying to get used to the foreign feeling. One more finger entered her, and then another.

"Uryu-kun. Feels good." She moaned now forgetting everything about boundaries and such. His hot tongue replaced his fingers and he began to twirl it around inside her. She let out the loudest moan she had that night. Small drips of sweat was taking over all of her body.

"Uryu-kun, please for the love of what is all good and holy, please let us become one." She begged, she wanted more. She wanted him to fill her up to the brim with his seed as he would come inside her.

"Are you sure?" Uryu asked and kissed her inner thigh. He didn't want to make her do something that she might regret. Besides he knew it would hurt her, considering it was her first time.

"Yes, please. I need you." She panted.

He couldn't refuse her with that sexy voice of hers. She probably didn't mean to but it sounded more erotic than a porno, not that he watched those.

"Okay." He said and helped her lay down in the tub.

"In here?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to do it somewhere else?" He asked.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No this is fine."

"Alright, since I don't have a condom, I'll pull out before I cum okay." He told her.

"It's okay. I want to feel Uryu's sperm inside me. Want it to feel me up to the brim." She whispered and leant up and licked his cheek. He froze. Did she really just say…. Yes, yes she did.

"So different when horny." Uryu stated without knowing. Hikari didn't respond back to that and just rubbed herself against Uryu's hard erection. She couldn't stop herself from what she was doing, if one could say she couldn't even control her body and it was acting on its own accord. But neither of them cared.

"Are you sure.. You might get pregnant and I wouldn't want to deal with your mom yelling at me. It's not like I don't want a child, just not at the moment when we're so young." Uryu sighed.

"So are you saying if I get pregnant you'd want me to abort?" Hikari asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. I wouldn't want that. I'd want to take care of you and the baby. Don't ever think I'd want you to abort." Uryu told her.

"Oh okay." She mumbled, "But I still want you to cum inside me."

"Why?" Uryu couldn't help but ask.

"B-Because all the girls at school say it's better when they cum inside you." She told him innocently.

"F-Fine." He stuttered. Why was he agreeing to this! He let a sigh escape his lips. He grabbed his erection and guiding it to her entrance. He slowly entered her.

She squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt, it hurt really. Her nails dug into his back causing him to grunt back in reply.

"Tell me when you want me to move." He said. His lips making contact with her neck and gave light kisses as he waited for her reply. She nodded her head in reply after a few moments. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. Uryu soon started to move slowly. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain than what was already a curing. He tried his best to find the one spot that would stop her pain. He could feel the blood move around his cock and out of her and into the water. Her eyes widened as she felt something pulse throughout her body as Uryu thrusted into her.

"Uryu-kun, there, hit right there." She told him. Nodding he continued to hit that one spot causing her to moan his name, and he moaned hers.

He started thrusting harder into her, not able to control himself anymore. Beads of sweat trickled down his cheeks and forehead. He was about to release, and he knew she was to seeing as her thrusts were more urgent than before.

"Uryu-kun.." She whispered before she let a loud ghostly moan as her orgasm came. He soon released after her she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she let the wonderful feeling of her orgasm take over. He moaned her name loudly and threw his head back in pure ecstasy. He slowed his pace down and pulled out of her. The water was murky with blood. Uryu looked down at her exhausted face. He pick her up bridal style and carried her to one of the bedrooms and placed her on the bed and crawled in beside her, tucking them both in.

"Uryu-kun." She whispered and clung onto him. "I love you." She hummed before she fell asleep.

"I love you too, so much." He whispered and kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.

END~


End file.
